A meeting with death
by IVTDR
Summary: Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter la guerre, Hermione a bien une idée, mais elle est risquée, réussira-t-elle à la mettre en œuvre?


Hermione se tenait très droite, un air décidé sur son visage.

Zabini était arrivé depuis un moment déjà mais ne s'était pas manifesté, observant sa silhouette de dos. Il se décida enfin à parler :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

-Est-ce que faire la guerre te plait ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en se retournant.

Il la regarda d'un air interloqué et répondit avec évidence :

-Bien sûr que non.

-Parfait, dans ce cas nous devons y mettre un terme.

-Merveilleuse idée, tu as un plan la miss-je-sais-tout ?

-Oui. Es-tu déterminé à faire tout ton possible pour mettre un terme à cette absurdité ?

-Tout.

-Dans ce cas. Il faut que nous puissions montrer à tout le monde que dépasser la haine ancestrale est possible, que rapprocher nos maisons n'est pas une utopie. Zabini, il faut que nous nous mariions.

Un gros blanc suivit sa déclaration et enfin le jeune homme répondit :

-Quoi ?

-Zabini, soupira Hermione, il faut montrer que bien que nous soyons dans des camps opposés l'amour – ou dans notre cas l'union- est toujours possible. Beaucoup ne font que suivre le mouvement, s'ils se rendent compte qu'une alternative est possible ils arrêteront simplement de se battre.

-Si je comprends bien, demanda lentement Zabini, tu me demandes de me marier avec toi pour montrer que la haine n'est pas la seule option.

-Oui, répondit simplement Hermione avec détermination.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es à serpentard, tu es intelligent et tu veux la paix. J'aurais pu demander à Malefoy mais il tient trop à sa petite personne pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour tout le monde.

-Tu me prends par les sentiments Granger. Ton plan cependant comporte une faille : nous allons nous faire tuer avant de pouvoir dire Quidditch.

-Non, nous aurons le temps de nous justifier avant.

-Mais nous allons mourir quand même.

-Tu connais l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ?

-Non. C'est moldu donc je ne l'ai jamais lu.

-C'est l'histoire des amants maudits, ils appartiennent à deux maisons opposées par une haine profonde mais tombent amoureux. Finalement à cause de la rivalité de leurs maisons ils finissent par mourir tous les deux mais face à leur sacrifice les ennemis se réconcilient.

-Nous allons nous transformer en martyres, déclara pensivement Zabini, mais personne ne m'aime à ce point dans le camp du mage noir.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui compte, répondit Hermione, il faut juste leur montrer qu'une autre voie est possible, si nous ne le faisons pas, ils mourront tous, tous jusqu'au dernier.

-Tu me demandes de mourir, avec toi, pour une paix…probable mais non certaine ?

-Oui.

Zabini la regarda avec détermination, il le lui avait dit, il était prêt à tout pour que le carnage cesse et il était effectivement le seul serpentard qu'il connaissait qui était capable de mettre sa précieuse personne en danger pour sauver tout le monde, il espérait que les autres apprécieraient son sacrifice.

-Il faudra un mariage par le sang, affirma t'il enfin avec une détermination au moins égale à celle de la jeune fille.

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit la main :

-Blaise.

-Hermione.

Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande et se dirigèrent en silence vers le bureau de Mcgonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, ou tout du moins ce qui restait du château après les nombreuses attaques de mangemorts. Cela faisait longtemps que Blaise n'y avait plus mis les pieds et il regardait avec nostalgie les couloirs. Toujours en silence ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et avant de prononcer le mot de passe Hermione le prévint :

-Personne ne doit être au courant, ils doivent tous se sentirent trahis puis affreusement coupables, nous allons dire à Mcgonagall que nous sommes follement amoureux.

Blaise acquiesça une fois de plus et quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvaient devant la directrice, Hermione exposa leur situation.

-Miss Granger, glapit la vieille femme, ce garçon est un mangemort ! Il vous a trompé d'une manière ou d'une autre et cherche à récolter des informations sur l'Ordre ! Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse !

Blaise intervint alors, il passa un de ses bras chocolat autour de la taille d'Hermione et se rendit compte qu'elle était extrêmement tendue, il déclara de sa voix posée :

-Ne vous affolez pas professeur, je suis tout à fait sincère, je désire épouser Hermione et c'est aussi ce qu'elle veut, c'est son libre choix. Nous voulons faire un mariage du sang, comme vous le savez ce genre de mariage ne permet pas de changer d'avis, rien ni personne ne pourra jamais nous séparer, que la mort. Serais-je prêt à aller aussi loin si je n'étais pas sincère ?

La directrice les regarda pendant quelques secondes, elle ne vit dans les yeux de ses anciens élèves que de la détermination. Elle soupira et agita sa baguette. Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu un petit mage apparu. La situation lui fut exposé et il haussa les épaules, sa fonction était de marier les sorciers et de les inscrire dans les registres. Il sortit sa baguette et se plaça face au jeune couple :

-Vous désirez un mariage du sang. Hermione Jean Granger, êtes-vous prêtes à prendre Blaise Zeke Zabini pour époux, dans le meilleur et dans le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort et la mort seule vous sépare ?

-Oui.

-Et vous, Blaise Zeke Zabini êtes-vous prêt à prendre Hermione Jean Granger pour épouse pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort et la mort seule vous sépare ?

-Oui.

Le mage fit apparaître un couteau d'argent et le présenta à chacun des jeunes gens qui s'entailla la paume, ils se serrèrent ensuite la main, leur sang se mélangeant. Le mage prononça une incantation et un filet de sang coula de leurs mains jointes et forma une alliance autour de l'annulaire de chacun, un bandeau de fumée sortit de la baguette du mage et s'enroula autour de leurs mains puis disparu.

-Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme.

Il les regarda comme s'il attendait quelque chose et ils réalisèrent en même temps ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement.

Le mage disparu et la directrice les congédia d'un air las. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc.

-L'attaque est prévue pour dans une semaine, commenta Blaise.

-je sais, murmura Hermione, j'ai entendu dire que les deux camps allaient se faire face avant de se jeter dans la mêlée, c'est là que nous devrons intervenir.

Le regard sombre du jeune homme se perdit sur la surface noire des eaux du lac. Il regarda Hermione et vit dans ses yeux le même regard décidé qu'il arborait depuis un certain temps.

\- Pour la paix, déclara-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Pour la paix, répondit Hermione en la serrant avec un léger tremblement.

Il disparu et elle s'autorisa un instant de faiblesse, une larme roula le long de sa jour, elle n'avait pas seulement signé un contrat de mariage mais aussi son arrêt de mort, et pas uniquement le sien, elle emportait avec elle quelqu'un qui aurait pu faire beaucoup de bien.

La semaine passa à la fois lente et rapide, Hermione tentait de rester naturelle mais ses amis se rendaient bien compte que quelque chose clochait, ils imputèrent son humeur au nombre croissant d'attaques et à la liste de décès qui s'allongeait.

Blaise était devenu plus taciturne et renfermé, son père pensa un instant qu'il avait une peine de cœur mais il chassa rapidement cette idée, son fils n'avait pas vu de fille depuis une éternité, peut-être était-il déprimé et désirait une mission plus réjouissante que des raids chez les moldus.

Finalement le jour arriva, les deux camps se retrouvèrent face à face dans le parc du château de Poudlard, déçu de voir que les autres étaient au courant et que la surprise n'était pas avec eux. Des menaces et imprécations fusaient de chaque côté. Voldemort demanda à ce qu'on lui livre Harry. La tension monta et Lucius lança une dernière pique :

-Vous allez tous mourir, l'amour ne vous sauvera pas cette fois ! Qui ici peut prétendre arrêter votre mort ? Qui ici n'est pas rempli de haine pour ceux qui nous font face ?

-Moi. Déclara Blaise de son calme stoïcien bien connu.

-Et moi. Déclara Hermione masquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le tremblement de sa voix.

Un grand silence se fit et la voix glacée du lord retenti alors que les jeunes époux s'étaient retrouvés au milieu du no man's land :

-A quoi rime ce petit jeu ? Vous voulez mourir les premiers ? Ne sois pas stupide mon garçon et reviens parmi nous, cette sang de bourbe n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Cette sang de bourbe est ma femme, répondit Blaise les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, déclara rapidement son père d'une voix paniquée, le divorce existe, il suffit de te libérer du charme qu'elle te fait subir…

-Nous avons fait un mariage du sang père, il ne marche pas si l'un des mariés est sous un charme.

Il se plaça alors derrière sa jeune femme, les mains sur ses épaules, de profil pour observer les deux camps en même temps.

-Trahison ! Hurla Ron à leur droite.

-Trahison ! Hurla Bellatrix à leur gauche.

Les mains de Blaise serrèrent légèrement les épaules d'Hermione pour la rassurer mais elle ne tremblait pas, ils étaient pareillement déterminés et décidés.

-Mais pourquoi ? Glapit la voix de Pansy sur leur gauche.

Ce fut Hermione qui parla :

-Blaise et moi sommes tombés amoureux, et nous avons tout simplement décidés que cette stupide guerre n'était pas un motif assez grand pour nous séparer. L'amour nous a fait voir que nous n'étions pas si différents, la seule chose à laquelle nous aspirons est de vivre en paix, de vivre normalement, sans être jugé sur notre origine, sur nos parents, sur nos maisons. Parce que ce n'est pas notre naissance mais bien nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes.

Des exclamations retentirent des deux côtés et les deux jeunes gens se collèrent un peu plus l'un à l'autre, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

La tension et la colère monta en flèche et ils entendirent distinctement le mot traître. La voix froide du lord tenta une dernière fois de rappeler près de lui son ancien serviteur mais sans succès. En même temps ils entendirent les sorts et chacun fit face à son propre camps, ils étaient dos à dos et se serraient la main. Au même moment ils reçurent de plein fouet un éclair vert mais ils eurent le temps d'entendre plusieurs hurlements, des voix qui hurlaient « non ! ». Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres ils laissèrent l'obscurité les submerger.

Hermione avait froid, elle se demande si c'était cela la mort, elle entendait comme un murmure distant puis le bruit s'amplifia et elle grimaça car il devint étourdissant en se concentrant elle entendait des voix, elles hurlaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi mais il lui semblait que c'étaient les voix des ses amis et des mangemorts.

-Vous avez tué mon fils !

-C'est votre camp qui a lancé le sort ! Ma meilleure amie est morte aussi !

-Et notre meilleur ami à nous alors !

Aucun sort, juste des reproches chacun essayant d'accuser l'autre de la mort de celui ou celle qu'ils avaient tué. Qui avait lancé les sorts ? Personne ne le savait mais le fait était accompli. Des bruits de coups fusèrent mais pas de sorts, surtout pas de sorts. La voix froide du lord noir se fit entendre :

-Silence ! Vous n'allez pas vous chamailler pour la mort de deux gamins…

-La FERME ! Hurla la voix d'Harry.

-C'est vrai ça ! Répondit la voix de Parkinson, y en a ras le bol de se battre pour vous !

Comme le lord allait répliquer une dizaine de sorts fusèrent vers lui, et Hermione jugea qu'ils avaient du l'atteindre car un hurlement de rage de Bellatrix se fit entendre. Une sorte de bataille sembla s'engager.

Blaise avait froid et de nombreuses voix lui vrillaient la tête. Il comprit au bout d'un moment qu'il entendait ce qui se passait sur le champ de bataille, il lui sembla alors que les seuls qui se faisaient attaquer étaient ceux qui voulaient effectivement poursuivre le carnage. Rapidement le silence se fit. Il sentit des pas converger vers lui. Lentement la voix de son père se fit entendre :

-On peut les enterrer ensemble, au moins mon fils ne serra pas mort pour rien, cette guerre va cesser.

-Il est ridicule de se battre pour si peu, approuva la voix de Molly, ces deux jeunes gens sont la preuve que l'entente est également possible.

-L'entente, murmura la voix de Parkinson, oui.

-La prochaine fois on fait un duel et pas une bataille rangée, proposa la voix trainante mais légèrement tremblante de Malefoy.

Blaise et Hermione se sentirent soulevés non par un sort mais par des mains, la foule les portait vers la grande salle. Hermione réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas normale qu'elle puisse sentir tout ça, elle devrait être morte, elle se sentit d'abord soulagée mais un vent de panique la prit : et si elle se réveillait et que tout recommençait comme avant, et si être mort n'était pas au contraire la meilleure solution ? Ses doigts toujours mêlés à ceux de Blaise se crispèrent et les siens aussi, il était intelligent, il avait fait le même raisonnement. Il sembla qu'on voulait les veiller avant de les enterrer, ils étaient fatigués, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et ils s'endormir l'esprit emplit de questions.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla sans bouger, elle n'entendit rien autour d'elle et ouvrit les yeux, elle s'assit prudemment et vit que les quelques personnes dans la salle dormaient. Réveillé par son mouvement Blaise se releva également, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire. Il arqua alors un sourire en signe d'incompréhension face à leur situation.

-« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? », proposa Hermione, elle ne nous a pas séparés donc nous sommes encore en vie.

-Ou alors on peut estimer que chacun de nous s'est sacrifié pour l'autre ce qui nous a mutuellement sauvés ? demanda Blaise.

Ils haussèrent les épaules avec un sourire, après tout, quelle importance.

-Je pensais à l'Australie, proposa Hermione.

-Et moi à la Nouvelle Zélande, encore plus éloigné.

-Va pour la Nouvelle Zélande alors.

Ils agitèrent leurs baguettes et deux corps inertes leurs ressemblants traits pour traits apparurent sur la table où ils avaient été posés. Sans un regard en arrière, conscients que pour finir définitivement la guerre il leur fallait mourir pour les autres et pour le monde ils transplanèrent, aucun d'eux n'avait vu la silhouette de Mcgonagall, cette dernière eut un sourire fatigué et décida que leur choix était effectivement le meilleur.

Blaise et Hermione, toujours main dans la main, regardaient la mer baigner les côtes de Nouvelle Zélande.

 _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._


End file.
